Carefully
by heatheroverlook
Summary: Heather meets Jareth on her birthday. Needless to say, she'll never forget this day...JarethxOC oneshot OOC Jareth


Today was your (age) birthday and today would also be the day of your birthday ball. You were the princess of a grand kingdom in the underground. Your parents got together and invited many other kings, queens, and princes from all the kingdoms of the underground. They mostly threw this party to find you a suitor, a king to rule alongside you once you would be crowned queen. However, you weren't interested in the men your parents picked for you. They never interested you or seemed like 'the one'. Most of them were either rude or annoying. You weren't looking forward to this ball but, you wanted to humor your parents for a while.

It was the night of the ball and you simply sat in one of the chairs and watched people dance. Of course, the guests all wished you a Happy Birthday but, you didn't really care. It was odd, you were a princess who didn't enjoy parties that much. You'd rather do more important things rather than keep up social statuses. You were wearing a glittery (color of your choice) dress, (color of your choice) shoes and a silver crown upon your head. You continued to sit there until you heard footsteps heading your way. You looked up to see a handsome man. It was Jareth, the Goblin King. You've heard many things about him, his kingdom, his subjects, and of course, his labyrinth. "You must be the birthday girl. Good evening, princess." He greeted, bowing polietly. You got up from your chair and curtsied back. "Good evening, your majesty. I wasn't aware my parents invited you here as well." You said. He straightened up his back and smiled at you. "How could I miss the birthday of such a beautiful young lady." He said. You felt his gloved hand take yours and place a kiss on top of it. You felt your cheeks turn warm. You were used to his kind of affection but, getting it from a king and not some regular prince was kind of surprising. "You flatter me..." You whispered as you took your hand back. "I am surprised to see you sitting in the corner, like a wallflower." He said, folding his arms. "I'm...not very good with parties." You admitted.

"Yes, you do seem much more mature for your age." He said. "I've been told..." You said, smiling. "It would be a shame to see you be alone on your birthday..."

Suddenly, Jareth held out his hand. "May I have this dance, _?" He asked, gently. Your eyes widen a little. Again, you were used to people offering you to dance, but they were princes, not kings. Most of the kings in the underground saw you as just a child but...it didn't seem that way with Jareth. You took a deep breath and placed your hand on top of his. "You may." You answered, smiling. He smiled and pulled you to the dance floor. He placed one hand on your waist while you placed one hand on his shoulder. You two began dancing, your dress flowing with every turn. You never felt this way before but, you were also very...nervous. You weren't very good at dancing and you were afraid you would step on his foot and make a fool of yourself. You kept your head down, making sure you wouldn't mess up. "Precious..."

You felt your head being lifted as you were now staring into the Goblin King's eyes. "Don't be so tense, just look at me..." He whispered. You blushed darkly and nodded. You kept your eyes on him as you continued to dance. You felt more relaxed, you didn't step on his feet as you thought you would, and you couldn't get rid of the small smile plastered on your face.

As soon as the song was over, you and Jareth began walking around outside, simply talking. "I've...never had this much fun before." You admitted. "Really? Even with all the boys being shoved to you?" He asked, smirking slightly. "It's not like that! It's all my parent's idea. I honestly could care less about marriage. Those men...never seemed to care about me." You explained. "Oh?"

"I suppose I have high standards but, they seem to only care about themselves and be needlessly cruel." You told him. "That's how all men are. I can be cruel as well." He said. "I honestly don't believe that." You said, smiling. "You have been very kind to me tonight. Of course, I don't know if you're just doing it because it's my birthday."

"Perhaps or...you have seduced me in a way I cannot be cruel to you." When he said that, it made you blush more. "S-Seduce! I did nothing of the sort!" You exclaimed, embarrassed. He simply laughed. "You seem to be able to seduce a man without even trying~ I guess that's a skill every woman has." He smirked. You looked away, feeling more embarrassed. "S...Shut up." You whispered, pouting. After a few minutes of silence, you decided to break it. "E...Even if you're just doing it because it's my birthday...Thank you, Your Majesty. I had a very lovely evening, all because of you." You said before curtsying. "It was a pleasure, _. But please, call me Jareth. I want to hear my name from those lovely lips of yours." He said, leaning down to you. You were staring into his eyes again, you felt your heart flutter. "T...Thank you. Jareth..."

You honestly thought you heard him purr after you said his name. "That's better..." He muttered. He then held you close and placed a kiss on your head. You felt your cheeks turn warm as you felt your cheek against his chest. "Happy Birthday, Princess."

After the party ended, you rushed to your parents with a large smile on your face. "Mother! Father! I believe I have met my perfect suitor!" You exclaimed to them. Your parents smiled wide. "Well, tell us! Who is it, darling?" Your mother asked.

"Jareth, The Goblin King!"


End file.
